The Ninja and the Housekeeper Q&A
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: All of your questions about my story "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" will be answered. (I take requests and questions here too) Rated K for no Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys RegularGirl927 here and here is my Q &A for my most popular fanfic: "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" Now a lot of you are familiar with this story and a few of you are huge fans of it...So with the story's ending only two chapters away, I figured that I should answer some of your questions about the story and I did get quite a few. I would like to thank you all for sending me these questions I really appreciate it and I would also like to thank all of the fans who supported me while writing "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" It means so much and I am so grateful! :) Now, without further ado, I give you, "The Ninja and the Housekeeper Q&A"! **

* * *

**Now the first question comes from Applejack Ninja Lover who writes:**

" _Are Lloyd and Eve gonna get hitched?"_

That's a good question... _Will_ they? ;) Okay okay, they _might_ get hitched sometime in the future but not now...They just only started dating. :)

* * *

 **This next one is from a guest named, kailor fan who writes:**

" _ok I have a question, Since Kai and Skylor are having a baby shouldn't they get married before the baby comes?"_

Well that's not exactly what's going to happen...Kai and Skylor are getting married _after_ they have the baby. I don't know why, that's just what I decided.

* * *

 **Ok, next question is another one from Applejack Ninja Lover who writes:**

" _Got a name for Kai and Skylor's baby?"_

Well to be honest, no...I don't have a name yet but I'm holding another vote...I'm going to choose two girl names and have my viewers vote on it...Good question though ;)

* * *

 **Alright, these questions are from FinnGal who actually wrote two questions...which were:**

 _Q1: What are you gonna do after the story? Will you do a sequel or are you gonna leave it like it is?_

 _Q2: Were you gonna put Eve and Lloyd together from the very start?_

These are _very_ good questions...To answer the first question, I was going to tell you guys all about that….about me either continuing or ending it…

Well, I'm…I'm…...WRITING A SEQUEL FOR THE FIRST STORY! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE A SEQUEL _IS_ COMING FOR "THE NINJA AND THE HOUSEKEEPER"! COMING TO YOU IN AT LEAST A MONTH SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!

Now to answer question number 2, I honestly wasn't sure at first if I wa going to pair them up or not...I mean I _wanted_ to but it's just been used so much and I didn't want people to hate my story because of it. I tried to add a small touch of romance between them at the beginning and kind of worked around it and put them in a school yard type romance. Kind of like the romance Spongebob and Sandy have, where one flirts with the other and the other one just doesn't care and it's like on and off. At first I thought people didn't like the romance I was putting in and then I decided to make a little running joke out of it so that explains why early on in the story Eve and Lloyd deny that fact that they might actually like each other and they also deny what others tell them and even how they feel themselves. This school yard love joke is also the reason for why Eve and Lloyd avoided any romantic interactions if possible. Even it was required to save one another they would try to find a loophole to avoid romance. For those who have read the whole story you may recall that in the beginning Lloyd and Eve didn't exactly get along. Eve tried to but because of his father Lloyd wouldn't open up to her. But after they started getting along Jay talked to Lloyd about finding his girl which he was appalled by. And with Eve Chen told Eve Lloyd had feelings for her and that she felt the same. Eve was denying it not only because she was shocked and appalled. But it was also because she didn't quite know how she felt. She never really had a boyfriend before and she didn't want to love a guy and get her heart smashed again. So both were pretty much insecure and awkward at first but warmed up to each other and formed the romance of this story that we all know and love (next to the Kailor) XP

* * *

 **This one is the last question from my brother:**

" _Will Morro ever return in the story?"_

No he will not he's pretty much dead in this story. But there are a few villains from the first story that will return in the sequel so look out for that.

* * *

 **So that's about all of the questions I got. I know it's not that many but hey, *shrugs* What are you gonna do? And now here's some facts about the story that you did not know:**

 **1.) The story was originally supposed to start and mostly take place on the Destiny's Bounty. I changed it to the boarding school because I thought that would be more of a common and normal setting. So that's what I ended up choosing.**

 **2.) Dylan was almost a girl. I actually thought that Dylan would be a girl. But then I decided that I liked the boy option better so I chose him to be a boy instead of a girl.**

 **3.) I originally thought Morro was alive and a dragon based on the sets so I put a couple of dragon abilities in for him.**

 **4.) In the story Eve was going to gain elemental abilities at the end (The Master of Seasons) but I decided not to do that because time wise.**

 **5.) I thought of this story while I was watching the ending of the finale of Season 4.**

 **6.) The reason I had P.I.X.A.L be put back together in the story was because I felt bad for Zane not having her around anymore, that she was now only inside his head. I know many Ninjago fans were either overjoyed or upset by her getting scrapped. Honestly I was kind of in the second boat. I like P.I.X.A.L, she's not my favorite but she didn't deserve to get scrapped like that. What bothers me even more was that wasn't even explained...HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!**

 **7.) Eve knew the ninja so well at the beginning because she was originally one of their biggest fans.**

 **8.) Since Eve is my OC I wrote her to have my fear of heights just like my other OC's.**

* * *

 **Well that's all I really got I'm sorry...Well the next chapter will be up when I defeat my writer's block...Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey there everyone, I happened to get two more questions from fans here on "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" So let's get started :)**

* * *

 **This one is from, Wanli8970 who writes:**

" _What happened to Dylan's mother, Angie? She just disappeared after you introduced her?"_

 **That, is an excellent question. Angie** _ **will**_ **return in the sequel so stay tuned for that ;) The second and final one is from Kairocksrainbow who writes:**

" _Will Star be back again in the other story?"_

 **To answer your question yes, she will be :) Star** _ **will**_ **be back. Well, that's all the questions I had I just felt like I should answer these :D So, next chapter will be up soon. I should have it up today or tomorrow? Anyway, see 'ya. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey guys I just figured that I answer some more of your questions on "The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2" Here we go! :)**

* * *

 **This first one is from fcalderonaristizabal, who wrote:**

" _Is pythor or master chen ever going to reappear?"_

 **Well, to answer you question, Master Chen is not going to reappear, he's dead. However, there is good chance Pythor will make an appearance or two. :)**

* * *

 **Now, this next one is from Maniac at Midnight, who wrote:**

" _When will Jay and Nya get married?"_

 **Well, if you're currently caught up with my story then you'll already know that Dylan, Brody, and the kids of the serpentine generals got pushed into a vortex by Luke who stole Eve's necklace and now they're all trying to get them back home. I'd say they're going to get married some time after they get them back, I really want to write that chapter where they'll get married, but I want to clear up the current conflict first. :)**

* * *

 **Next one is actually** _ **two**_ **questions from 1234 who writes:**

" _Can Chen be in the sequel?"_

 _would the pale man kidnap Skylor's child in order to save his wife?_

 **Hm...Unfortunately Chen is not returning in the sequel :( But, I can still make the whole "Pale kidnaps Serafina thing" But just with a different villain like Luke or something :)**

* * *

 **Next one is from a guest named "Unknown" who writes:**

" _Will Luke and Star fall in love?"_

 **Good question. That was actually going to be what really happened in the story, I was originally intending on Star and Luke falling in love, but then I thought it would be cool to have Star as a member of the gang so the idea was then scrapped. However, that question just gave me a whole nother idea :)**

* * *

 **Now this last one is from a guest who wrote:**

" _Will we see Chen again?"_

 **Alright, I know I said Chen won't be back because I killed him off (I know, I'm a mean person XD) but I guess I can have him make an appearance as a spirit and maybe he can help in some way :)**

* * *

 **Welp, that's about all the questions I had for this time, so now, just for your entertainment, I'm going to tell you some ideas and fun facts I have for the sequel. If you like a certain idea, please let me know ;)**

 **1.) Eve's heroic character was actually based on that of Emma Swan's heroic character from ABC's "Once upon a Time"**

 **2.) Even though they weren't together at the time the gang found Dylan, Eve decided Dylan's middle name would be "Lloyd"**

 **3.) Eve's middle name is Eden...get it? Because her name is Eve and the Garden of Eden?...No?...I thought it was clever...**

 **4.) I kind of came up with this crazy backstory for Eve and Eliza but I'm not sure if I want to put it in...Let me know if you want it in the story because on the levels of how crazy it is, it kind of falls between the plot twists of season one of Lloyd being the green ninja and the gang finding out Zane was a nindroid...**

 **5.) Even though we find in the second story about what happened to Brody's father, the fate of his mother was never revealed.**

 **6.) In the earlier draft of the sequel chapter: "Lovesick and Abducted" the original plan of Star and Luke's was to use Scales Junior and Scalene to hypnotize Lloyd into falling for Star and doing their bidding. But, once again, since I liked the idea of Star getting over her jealousy and obsession over Lloyd and joining the group...I decided to make it a trap for the gang to fall into instead.**

 **7.) By the end of the story I will have at least 8 new ninja on the team including Dylan and four by birth.**

 **8.) There** _ **is**_ **going to be a new villain created by me that the gang will face.**

 **9.) Eve hates her birthday, she claims that her birthday was: "The day her life ended." This statement kind of works in with the whole "Crazy backstory that I came up with, TBH, the plot twist in the backstory isn't that all that surprising but I guess you can say it is still a shocker.**

 **10.) Dylan's lightning that comes from his storm clouds are totally optional when it comes to voltage, Dylan can actually choose how deadly a lightning strike can be when he strikes a threat and can make the lightning strike kill the threat if he wanted to. Fortunately he never takes his levels up that high because he believes murder is never the answer.**

 **11.) I had the idea that Eliza could also be an elemental descendant like Eve but then canned that idea because I felt the element chosen didn't suit her.**

* * *

 **Well, those are all the ideas and facts I have for you I will see you all next time ;)**


End file.
